


Mine

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Studint!Anna and Teacher!Elsa smut with G!pAnna. BDSM in later Chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on FanFiction.

“Miss Summers, please stay after class,” Anna blinked at hearing their teacher give her an order. She watched as the rest of the students left to go enjoy their weekend.

“Something wrong Miss Arendelle?” She asked as the door closed after the last kid left. She watched as the young teacher leaned against her desk, tight pencil skirt moving up slightly and her blouse pulling over her chest.

Was that button always open?

“You’ve been improving a lot this semester,” Miss Arendelle said as she smiled to the redhead.

“Well it’s thanks to you Miss Arendelle. If you didn’t take me under your wing then I might have had to drop out of school,” Anna smiled as she leaned onto her desk.

“I couldn’t let a bright student such as yourself throw away education. What type of teacher would I be?” She smiled fluttering her eyelashes.

“A sucky one, maybe?” Anna smiled and stood from her desk. She slowly walked over to her teacher, resting her hands either side of the blondes’ hips. Ever since Anna had her late growth spurt when she turned 18, everyone looked at her in a new way. One of the upsides of being taller was being taller than her blonde English teacher, Miss Arendelle, all be it just slightly.

“Hard to think the little trouble maker from the beginning of the year turned into such a good student,” Miss Arendelle purred, making Anna shiver. Their eyes searched the other, teal looking at icy blue and vice versa.

Untold memories flickering between them before one of them blinked and made their lips meet. The last of the foot shuffling outside died down as the last of the students left. They pulled apart after a few minutes, panting and saliva linking them.

“It helps when your teacher devotes extra time to you,” Anna purred and hooked her finger as she pulled, popping off one of the buttons on her teachers shirt.  
Her teacher gasped softly and looked to her.

“Oh what is this? Is Miss Elsa wearing lingerie?” Anna kept purring as she popped the other buttons, revealing the sexy ice blue lace of Victoria’s secret underwear.  
Well it ain’t no secret anymore.

Anna leaned closer and licked the valley between her breasts. Elsa gasped softly and let out a long moan as her fingers moved into the red hair. Anna dragged her tongue over the swell of her teacher’s breasts.

Her ears rang with the small moans Elsa was making and she smiled. She felt pride that she could make her teacher act this way. That she could make the blonde devote the most intimate of looks and emotions to her. And her alone.

That thought made Anna growl as she nipped the white flesh under her lips. Elsa let out a small noise making Anna even more aggressive. Her eyes snapped up to the blushing teacher, making the blonde gulp.

The redhead turned the blond around. Elsa gasped as she leans over her desk on her elbows. She feels Anna move her skirt up over her hips, revealing matching ice blue underwear. She bites her lip as she feels Anna move it to the side and something hard presses in between her folds.

“You want this Miss Arendelle?” Anna’s voice was sweet and innocent. Elsa knew better, she knew how the redhead’s voice can change into a growl spewing hatred. And fuck did she love it.

Elsa gasped as Anna tugged at her hair, gripping her braid. She shivered as she heard the younger girl growl into her ear.

“I asked you a question slut.”

Elsa bit the back of her hand as the girl rammed her cock deep into her already dripping cunt.

“Look at you, letting one of your students fuck you like this,” Anna growled as she moved her hips. Elsa’s legs were already weak and her knees shaking. A whimper left her lips as Anna shoved her head into the desk harshly.

“What would people think? That you’re a whore?” Anna was a very harsh person. She said things like it was. It always got her into trouble. Elsa had taken the girl under her wing to help her with her anger issues. She quickly learned her secret and why she was so angry. They came to a compromise.

Anna would let out all her anger and darkness once a week in exchange that she try and improve her grades. They quickly came to sex as the conclusion. Anna was a superior dominatrix even at such a young age and Elsa was all but too eager to be punished and humiliated.

Elsa could never find satisfaction in any of her relationships. The men didn’t last long enough for her insatiable apatite and the woman weren’t aggressive enough. But Anna. She had so much anger in her, so much desire in her to be in control. Elsa was all too eager to be on the receiving end of the girl’s darkness.

Elsa felt Anna tug her head back up by her braid as the girl continued to thrust inside her. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes as she felt the girls hand wrap around her throat.

“You’re mine Miss Arendelle, mine and mine alone,” Anna snarled. This was the newest addition to their weekly sessions. Anna claiming her in words and as the school year came to a close and the girl would no longer be her student, it claimed her heart. She wouldn’t ask the girl if she meant it in a something more than just fucking kind of way. If Anna decided to leave Elsa’s world entirely once she’s graduated, then so be it. She would try not to cry, she was a grown woman.

Anna nipped the older woman’s ear. She could feel her release building inside her. She knew she should be pulling out soon, but she loved being inside this woman. Loved being herself and not hide the darkness inside her. Her hand tightened around the teacher’s throat.

Elsa was hers, she would fuck the others that came before her out of the girl’s body. Be the one and only to be like this with her. She meant it when she said those words.

Mine. Only mine.

Elsa clawed at her desk as she came near her release.

“Anna, you need to pull out,” she gasped around the grip on her throat, but Anna kept thrusting. Her eyes widened as Anna whispered into her ear in a way she never thought the girl ever would. It sent her over her own edge as she felt the girl fill her up from her own orgasm. It was just four words, spoken with love.

“Now you’re really mine.”


	2. Prequel

“Miss Summers, would you please pay attention?” The class went deadly silent as eyes turned to either the teacher or the student in question.

“Why? I already talk the language why do I need to know more?” The redhead said as she smirked to the professor. The teachers jaw clenched as she snapped her book shut, making some students jump from the sound.

“You will stay after class young lady,” the teacher growled and Anna tsk as she rolled her eyes grumbling a ‘whatever’ as she slumped in her seat. Not too long after did the bell ring. Anna watched the kids walk out then turned her eyes to the teacher.

“So what’s the deal teach? Gonna slap my wrists and let me go?” She asked and the blonde’s eye twitched.

“You will turn up at this address at this time tomorrow. I am not letting some little punk disrupt my class. We will work on your attitude and your grades,” the teacher growled softly as she gave the girl a piece of paper.

Anna eyed it then up to the woman.

“Why not just give me detention like all the others?” She asked as she stood picking up her bag.

“Because it’s obviously not helping.”

“Tsk, aight, but don’t cry if I don’t show,” Anna said and walked out.

_~Mine~_

Elsa sighed as she finished setting up her living room for her study session. She eyed the clock and groaned.

“Ten minutes,” she grumbled and checked that she had everything again. Her coffee table was rather low; she had placed cushions down for them to sit on. The table was covered with text books and note pads with an assortment of pens. She even got some snacks and drinks for them to enjoy.

She jumped as she heard the doorbell ring. She moved to open it and was honestly surprised to see Anna stand there. She was basically wearing the same cloths from the day before, but just a different shirt. She still had that ripped jeans and dirty sneakers and hoody.

“You showed,” Elsa said and Anna shrugged.

“Didn’t have anywhere else to go,” she said and looked around. Elsa showed her inside.

“Whoa snacks and drinks huh? Aight I guess I can stay a bit,” Anna said as she clapped her hands and rubbed them together before sitting down, pulling a bag of chips to herself.

Elsa calmly closed her door and joined the girl on the floor. Anna was stuffing handfuls of the packet into her mouth.

“Didn’t know ya could dress like a normal person,” Anna said around a mouth full of potato.

Elsa was wearing tights with an oversized hoody, her hair tied into a sloppy bun.

“Yes, well I’m a person just like you Anna,” Elsa said and pulled a pack of cue cards to herself. She watched as Anna grabbed a can and takes a couple of sips.

“So what gives teach, why ya wane help me?” Anna said as she eyed the blonde.

“Because I think you just need extra attention, some kids work better one-on-one rather in a group setting,” Elsa explained.

“Tsk, just another way of sayin I’m too stupid ta learn with the others,” Anna said as she rolled her eyes.

“We will work on your speech first,” Elsa said ignoring what the girl had said.

“What’s wrong with the way I talk?” Anna asked defensively.

“Oh so you can talk like a normal person and not like you’re trying to be all gangsta,” Elsa said mocking her speech near the end. She regretted doing that as Anna jumped up.

“You think I’m just some street kid that needs your help?” She asked looking disgusted. Elsa stood up and cursed as she noticed that she no longer had the height advantage from when the girl first entered her class.

“I never said you were a street kid.”

“But that’s what you think isn’t it? Thinking that helping the only orphan in my grade will earn you some brownie points? You’re no better than the others, pretending you care just to feel better about yourself.”

“Anna, I genuinely want to help you. I can see you’re a really beautiful and smart girl that just needs a chance at life. If that means I need to devote all my free time to get you to be the best you can, to have a future, then I will do it.”

Anna searched the older woman’s eyes. She searched for signs of an ulterior motive. But all she saw was the truth. Elsa watched the girls shoulders drop as she pulled out of her defensive stance.

“You’ll just give up like all the others,” Anna whispered. Elsa watched the steel come back into the girl’s sad eyes.

“Once you learn I’m a lost cause you’ll just throw me away. You’ll see I’m not what you expected from me,” Anna growled clenching her fists.

“That’s not true Anna. Don’t put me in the same light as everyone else,” Elsa said as calmly as she could even though she had her own anger bubbling.

“You know why I still haven’t been adopted? It’s not just cause of my age,” Anna growled and fumbled with her jeans.

“Anna what do you think you’re do-” Elsa’s train of thought stopped as Anna dropped her jeans and underwear.

“Wow,” she whispered and swallowed thickly.

“Yea, that’s why. I’m fucking defective, a mistake,” Anna growled. Elsa said nothing, she just kept staring.

“Speechless, tsk typical. No one want’s to have or be with a freak,” Anna said as she pulled her pants back up. Elsa still didn’t move. She just stood there clutching at the hem of her hoody.

“Great I broke ya,” Anna said rolling her eyes before raising her eyebrow. Elsa was now impossibly red in the face as her eyes widened.

“I…I need to go…to the bathroom,” Elsa whispered and shook her head before bolting to her guest bathroom. Once she closed the door she rushed to the sink and splashed her face with cold water.

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?” She asked herself, getting more panicked with each repeat. She sat down on the toilet seat and covered her face with her hands.

“Why the fuck did I get turned on? She’s my student! God, I’m her teacher! Fuck!” Elsa cursed as her mind raced.

“But fuck she’s so…god…big and she wasn’t even turned on…fuck…it’s been forever since I,” Elsa trailed off as she leaned back and her hands took on their own mind.

“I’m such a fucking pervert,” she whimpered as her hand slipped in under her tights and she felt how wet she was.

“Get a grip Elsa!” she growled to herself before ripping her hand out and washing her hands before taking a deep breath. She exited the bathroom.

“Sorry about that,” she stopped and tilted her head at seeing one of her doors slightly open.

_Oh no._

“Anna!” she scolded as she ripped the door open fully. Her face blood red as she watched the redhead look around the room.

She knew she should have locked it.

“Miss Arendelle, looks like you’re a freak yourself,” Anna smirked as she turned to look at her flustered teacher.

The room had a very large bed in the middle with loops all around it and on the head board. There was an assortment of whips and leashes hanging around. A huge X to the one side and a wall cupboard to the other filled with toys and ropes.

“Anna please, step out of the room, this is private,” Elsa said clenching her teeth. The look the girl gave her made her shiver into her core.

“Nah,” she simply said before grabbing the woman’s hoody and throwing her onto the bed. Elsa gasped as she bounced on the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows as her breathing became quick. Anna kicked the door closed as she smirked.

“Anna what are you doing?” Elsa asked and cursed as her voice shook. She wanted to say it quivered, but something else was doing that. Ever since the girl had her late growth spurt she was the one looking down on her. It made Elsa feel smaller.

“I heard ya talk in the bathroom,” the redhead said simply. Elsa blushed brightly.

“Turned ya on did I?” Anna chuckled darkly.

“Who would have thought that sweet little Miss Arendelle would be such a fucking pervert?” Anna sneered. Elsa gulped as the redhead neared her.

She gasped as Anna gripped her hips pulling her closer to the edge, her arms automatically moving to lie above her head. Anna looked over her with what looked like hunger.

“So well trained already,” the younger girl growled.

“H…how would you know?” Elsa whimpered softly.

“I watch things,” Anna said, “seen things no kid should. Don’t get me wrong, now that I crave sex myself I understand. The whole idea of someone being subservient to me is very…very arousing,” Anna growled lowly as her eyes lowered to her tightening pants.

“And you Miss Arendelle, you‘re one sexy piece of tail,” Anna smirked, “such a fucking tease with those tight skirts and shirts,” she added as her fingers moved in under the older woman’s hoody in search of her waist band.

“Tell me Miss Arendelle, what makes you this type of girl?” Anna asked with curiosity burning in her eyes.

“I guess its cause I’m in control as a teacher and as a person…this way I can give someone else the control and I like to feel like I’m being punished for being this perverse,” Elsa said. If this was some random person or one of her friends asking, she wouldn’t answer and would chose to ignore it. But with Anna. Wow, she just demanded respect. Elsa felt like she was responding to a dominatrix rather a student. Anna looked more mature than she was at this moment. She wanted to do anything this girl demanded.

Anna smirked and pulled her teachers tights down without hesitation.

“Take of that hoody and get on your knees,” Anna growled and Elsa found herself obeying. She watched as Anna got naked herself. The blonde’s eyes were drawn to the large erect penis in front of her. She nearly salivated as she gripped her ankles to keep from moving.

“Let’s see how that pretty mouth of yours handles this dick,” Anna smirked as she gripped a handful of Elsa’s hair. The blond gasped making her mouth drop open. The redhead forcefully thrust her member into the awaiting mouth in front of it. Anna let out a long guttural groan as her cock went down Elsa’s throat.

“That’s it Miss Arendelle, take it all in,” she groaned and Elsa’s eyes rolled back.

“Such a good little teacher,” Anna smirked as she held the blonds head. Her hips moved back as she pulled Elsa’s head away then thrust back in pulling her closer. Elsa was completely at her mercy. As the thrusting continued drool started dripping from the blonde’s mouth. Elsa looked up to the redhead as the thrusting became little jerks. Her eyes were clenched shut as she gripped the woman’s head close to her crotch. She could feel the member in her mouth twitch.

Elsa clenched her own eyes shut and braced herself for the ejaculation to come and make her almost gag. Anna let out a loud ‘gha’ as she gripped the woman’s head impossibly close to her. After she was done and pulled out, Elsa leaned forward as she started to cough, some cum dripping out her mouth. She panted as she looked back up to the other panting girl.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Anna growled, a certain darkness swimming in her eyes, like some beast was unleashed from its cage. All Elsa could do was shiver in anticipation. The redhead pulled her up and made her get on all fours on the bed. Elsa gasped as Anna griped her wrists behind her back, forcing her head and shoulders onto the bed.

The blond turned her head to the side and tried to look back to the younger girl. Anna growled and used her knee to move Elsa’s legs, spreading them wide. She could feel her excitement trail down her thighs and whimpered at the immense need she felt to have the younger girls cock deep inside her.

“You’re such a fucking pervert Miss Arendelle. Just look at you. All exposed like this for your student,” Anna smirked and Elsa whimpered more.

“Let’s see if I can break you,” Anna growled and thrust roughly into the blonde. Elsa pressed her head to the bed as she screamed. Her body jerked from the intrusion. The redhead didn’t move, giving the woman time to collect herself.

Elsa was panting as her body relaxed. Her walls were clenching around Anna’s throbbing member.

“Aw Miss Arendelle, you never been stretched this much? What a shame, but you do feel so fucking tight,” Anna purred as she stroked the snow white skin of Elsa’s ass under her free hand.

“Please,” Elsa whimpered and Anna tugged on her wrists making the woman gasp and lift slightly from the bed.

“What was that?” Anna asked leaning closer slightly.

“Please Anna, fuck me,” Elsa whimpered again and saw the girl smirk in the corner of her eye.

She started slow making Elsa groan. The older woman tried moving herself to add more friction which only resulted in Anna growling and pulling away. Elsa whimpered and started getting restless.

“Such an eager little slut,” Anna smirked and stroked a hand over Elsa’s smooth ass before giving it a hard slap. It resulted in a faint pinkness to spread where her fingertips made contact. Elsa let out a noise that seemed to be a mixture of a whimper and a moan. She jerked her hips from the contact.

“Patience will be rewarded to good little whores,” Anna purred as she continued her slow hip movements. Elsa found this to be torture. Anna was moving just a little too slow for her to reach a climax, but fast enough to keep her wanting more. It was like her need kept building and building with no sign of ever finding release.

“Please,” she whispered and Anna moved slower but her thrusts were deeper and somehow harder.

“Please what?” She purred as she stroked the blonde’s wrist. Her hold never leaving Elsa’s crossed arms.

“I want to…” Elsa’s voice disappeared into a whimper at one particularly hard thrust.

“I think you’ve been good enough,” Anna purred again and her thrusts started picking up speed. Elsa was not prepared for how fast her climax would arrive. Anna had her so worked up that the slightest speed change made her legs shiver and her eyes roll back as a scream died in her throat leaving her speechless.

Anna smirked and kept thrusting till her own climax reached her. She removed herself and turned Elsa onto her back just in time to cover her tummy in her own cum. The redhead rested her hands on Elsa’s red knees as they both panted and collected themselves.

Once their heart rates where back to normal they got dressed wordlessly. The silence was not as awkward as they’d thought. The atmosphere still felt energized. Elsa was the first to be done. Her legs were still a little shaky and her heart still giving a slight flutter as she watched the redhead dress slowly. She nibbled on the nail of her thumb, the long sleeves of the hoody covering her mouth while the other arm was clenched between her legs in the cutest way possible Anna noticed.

“I want to make a deal,” Elsa finally said and Anna was all too eager to listen if it meant they could do this again.


	3. Epilogue

“Mrs. Summers!” The class turned to look at the woman standing in the doorway. Her hair was tied back in a low pony tail while she wore baggy pants and a sleeveless shirt. She looked to be the epitome of relaxation. Her hands in her pockets as she leaned back slightly against the door frame.

“Mrs. Summers,” she smiled making the blonde blush slightly.

“What are you doing here?” Elsa asked pushing her glasses back up her nose. Anna simply pointed up lazily just as the bell rang. The kids all jumped up to leave for the day. Teal eyes lazily watched them move out the door, giving her nods in greetings. As one particular boy passed Anna grabbed the back of his shirt and he yelped.

“Olaf, where are you going?” She asked and the rather skinny boy looked up to her with a slight pout.

“Out with my friends,” he whispered and Anna raised an eyebrow.

“Without saying goodbye?” Anna asked and he sighed dramatically.

“Mom! I’m not five any more, I don’t need to give warm hugs every time,” he pouted some more. Anna however pulled him into a tight hug.

“My baby’s all grown up!” She playfully sobbed and he pushed himself out of her grip.

“Mom you have two other kids that are still willing to be smothered,” he hissed and she let him go, practically dropping him onto the ground. He stumbled a bit before glaring up to her.

“Oh yea, alright run along!” She smiled and he huffed before leaving. Elsa chuckled and walked over to Anna after gathering her stuff.

“And what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from my lovely wife?” Elsa purred as she gave Anna’s cheek a kiss.

“I said I was picking you up remember?” Anna smiled and Elsa hummed.

“Right, sorry I forgot you were taking the car to the shop today,” Elsa smiled and Anna gave her a soft kiss before hugging her and looking around.

“We’ve had some fun in here,” she murmured and Elsa blushed as she nodded.

“Yes we have, now let’s go before we try to relive that,” the blonde chuckled and they walked out to the parking lot. At the car stood two identical twins with copper red hair just like Anna’s.

“My babies!” Anna chirped and hugged them both close to her as she picked them up. They squealed and laughed before being placed back down onto the ground.

“Mom, were not little kids anymore!” One panted.

“Yea, we started high school this year!” The other added.

“All my babies don’t want my affection anymore,” Anna pouted. Elsa chuckled and pats her arm.

“Relax Anna, you knew this was going to happen eventually,” she smiled and they got into the car. They dropped the twins off at their baseball practice before heading home.

As they entered into their lovely home Anna turned to Elsa with a smirk forming on her lips. Elsa felt her mouth go dry as she saw those familiar teal eyes turn darker. Without needing to tell her what to do Anna followed the blonde as she gulped and made her way to the room at the farthest end of the house.

Once inside Anna closed and locked the door, more out of force of habit.

“Strip and lay down,” she growled and Elsa obeyed. She watched Anna strip down too before she started binding the blonde to the bed. Elsa was panting by the time the redhead was done. Her wrists snugly secured to the head board along with her legs. Straps wrapped around her calves to keep her comfortable and keep stress off her ankles.

Anna purred as she stroked her wife’s milky white thighs before placing a few kisses over them making Elsa shiver. She moved away to the display case at the side before returning. Elsa’s heart rate sped up as Anna placed a gag into her mouth, her hands stroking every piece of skin they passed.

Lastly she held up a new addition to their collection and the blonde tried to gulp. In Anna’s hands was a grey fox tail attached to a metal butt plug. She smirked and used some lube before slipping it into the blonde. Elsa let out a muffled moan as the cold metal entered her.

“Now look at you,” Anna growled softly and Elsa’s eyes castes up to the ceiling where a mirror was placed. She saw herself, completely helpless and exposed. She was at Anna’s mercy and found it surprising that she wasn’t blindfolded too, to be robbed of all her major senses.

Anna twirled the tail in her hand as she let her eyes travel over the blonde. The twirling made the plug move slightly inside the older woman and she shivered. The redhead gave a hum as her lips kissed the blondes thighs again. Elsa could feel the Anna’s hard member pressed against her back.

“All those yoga classes are paying off nicely,” Anna purred and nipped at Elsa’s soft milky ass.

“I’ve been thinking all day about what I wanted to do to you tonight,” she rubs her nose over to her wives center.

“I was going to tease you to the point of over sensitivity, then I was going to make you wait for your release until I’ve had mine, then I was going to fuck you nice and slow, keeping you just in reach of your orgasm till you were begging for it,” Anna gave Elsa’s already throbbing pussy a lick, her tongue pressed flatly.

Elsa moaned around the gag and shivered.

“But my mind changed and now I have only one goal,” Anna growled as she looked to the blonde. Her brows furrowed in a question as she panted softly.

“I want to make another baby,” Anna purred slowly and Elsa’s eyes widened. The redhead stroked the pale white legs of her bound lover and smiled.

“This is the perfect position to keep my cum inside you,” she smiled and stood up on the bed, bouncing slightly. Elsa could feel her heart rate skyrocket once more. She was both excited and nervous. Her only concern was that she wasn’t as young as Anna keeps forgetting. Who was to say she could still have children? She was in her forty’s for goodness sake! Nearing the age of menopause.

Her thoughts were halted though. The feel of Anna’s weight on her, pressing her into the bed more was amazing. She felt the woman slip into her as she practically used her as a chair. The strain on her back wasn’t as bad as it was the first time they did this. They now knew what was comfortable and the limits of each other’s bodies.

Anna moved slowly at first, still liking to tease the older woman. As much as Elsa hated being teased, she loved it none the less. The end result was always worth it. She could see Anna’s perfectly developed muscles tighten as she held her position to move. The girl worked in construction mostly and even built most of the rooms that were added to this house as they started a family. Even this room she had built specially for them.

Elsa moaned loudly as Anna picked up speed. Teal eyes were boring into her ice blue ones, but they weren’t looking at her. No, she was determined and focused. Elsa saw excitement, possibly the thought of impregnating her lover one more time spurring her on.

Anna had taken to being a parent very well and she loved the all three their kids so much. Probably due to her wanting to be a better parent than her own were, or the people that she spent brief periods of times with while in the orphanage.

Anna moaned loudly as her eyes closed and her brow furrowed in concentration. Elsa knew the woman was trying her best not to cum until Elsa had reached her own climax. She was so close already; she just needed a little more. Anna growled and one hand moved to the tail and started moving it slightly.

Elsa gasped and her muscles tightened as she felt herself fall over the edge. Anna wasn’t too far behind. Anna slowed down to a stop, keeping herself inside the blonde. Elsa was drooling as she felt the girls hot cum inside her. She would never get tired of that feeling. It was just so amazing.

After they caught their breaths their eyes met and they smiled. Anna removed the gag from her wife’s mouth and Elsa swallowed thickly.

“I love you,” they said in unison. Anna chuckled and Elsa giggled. The redhead slowly removed herself from the blonde and both groaned at the loss. Anna undid the older woman’s wrists and Elsa sighed as she let her arms relax at her sides.

“How long will I be like this?” Elsa asked with slight amusement and Anna shrugged.

“Probably till we need to go pick the twins up from practice?” Anna asked and Elsa chuckled.

“Then you better give me a back massage before bed, cause this will get uncomfortable if I’m to stay like this for another hour,” Elsa smiled and Anna kissed her cheek.

“Anything for my woman that has my children,” Anna smiled and they shared a loving kiss.


End file.
